Cry For Help
by mcabby4eva
Summary: Cameron's ex boyfriend, an abusive man, shows up at the hospital, and she is a lot of trouble! R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own House M.D or any of the characters, so please don't sue.

Chapter One: The Discovery 

House walked into his office and found Cameron politely waiting for him.

"House, I need to talk to you about something," she said quietly, rubbing her auburn hair. House didn't really care, obviously, so he blew her off.

"Sorry, can't take right now. My favorite TV show is on," he said in a girly voice. Cameron didn't budge.

"It's important," she persisted. He rolled his eyes.

"Then go talk to Cuddy," he finished, pointing at the door with his cane.

"But House…"

"Bye," he said bluntly. She sighed and walked out. He didn't think he felt bad about it, but he had a twinge of guilt in his stomach. Cameron figured she'd go talk to Wilson, his door was always open.

"Wilson, can I talk to you?" Allison asked quietly, inviting herself inside. He looked at his watch.

"Sure, you've got two minutes, I have a meeting," Wilson said, trying not to be rude. Cameron sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"My ex, Joe Dillard is in the waiting room," she whispered. Wilson looked at her like she was some sort of nut.

"Ok, It might be awkward, but…" he paused.

"While we were dating he stalked me. He threatened that if I went to the police he'd hurt my sister Diane, so I didn't. Finally, I moved and have managed to avoid him for three years, my sister and I have been perfectly safe, but last month he called me and said that he'd tracked me down and was coming for me," Cameron stammered.

"The meeting can wait," Wilson said softly. He leaned in toward Cameron.

"Did he ever hurt you, Ally?" He asked softly. She nodded weakly, tears trickling down her cheeks. She pulled up her sleeves, revealing large cuts and burns up to her shoulder.

"He was so abusive-putting his cigarettes out on me," she said crying. Wilson put his arm around Allison. House burst through the door and saw Cameron's arms.

"What the hell?" He demanded angrily. He looked directly at Wilson. He nodded towards the door.

"Be right back sweetheart," he said to Cameron, and joined House outside.

"Her ex boyfriend is in the waiting room. He was physically abusive to her, and probably sexually abusive, too, with a person that violent," James said angrily. House felt the anger build up inside him. Cameron, so quiet and sensitive being hurt at her own home?

"That son of a…" House started. Wilson glanced worryingly at Cameron.

"I'll stay with her, you go talk to Cuddy," he instructed House. Greg nodded and rushed over to Cuddy's office.

"It's okay, Ally, we'll protect you," James said softly.

**TBC…like it so far? Reviews welcome!! Cameron/Wilson or House/Cameron?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Joe Dillard

The man Cameron was most afraid of was standing only a floor below her, waiting. She felt her heart thump in her chest as she sat alone in Wilson's office. She heard the door creak open.

"Wilson?" She asked, her voice breaking. The door opened wider, revealing Joseph P. Dillard. Cameron felt a scream rising in her throat but couldn't push it out of her throat. The burly man of 6 foot 3 hovered over her, his hair was cut short, and his clothes dirty and too small. His fiery skull tattoo was prominent against his pale skin.

"Go away, Joe," she said quietly, backing up away from him. He just chuckled, inching closer to her.

"Oh, Allison, I'm not going anywhere," he hissed between gritted teeth. He whipped out a revolver, holding it firmly against her chest. He caressed her cheek, and she sat still as he kissed her, the psychopath. She saw Wilson approaching the door with Chase and House at his side. James burst into the door, a helpless look on his face.

"Get the hell away from her," Wilson whispered, looking at the gun directed at her heart. He had been gone for two minutes to get Chase and House and here stood Dillard.

"You can't do anything! I'll kill her if you take a step closer," Joe hissed, pushing the gun further into Cameron's chest. James pulled out a small handgun he'd taken to work just in case.

"Move," James commanded. Chase moved swiftly towards Cameron, pulling her out of the line of fire while House stood behind Wilson just in case.

"Go get security," he whispered in his thick Australian accent. She nodded and rushed down the hallway, only to see two nurses bound and gagged. Four more husky men emerged, all looking st Cameron, guns visible at their sides. Cameron whimpered, running back to Wilson's office. Chase, Dillard, and Wilson lay passed out on the floor, while House stood, catching his breath.

"Dammit, Allison, where's security?" He demanded, clutching at his bum leg. Cameron rushed over to Wilson and Chase.

"There are more of them, with guns and they've pretty much sealed off this whole floor and are holding everyone in it captive. Maybe I should just go with them," Cameron said quietly. House went pale and shut the door, locking it.

"Nobody's going to go with them," he said, looking at her. Cameron nodded. Fists pounded against the door, and then gunshots. Cameron and House took cover when the door finally broke down.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. or any of the characters so don't sue please.

Chapter Three: Not what he was expecting

Cameron felt something pounding against her head, and House yelling in the background until he fell silent as well. That was the last thing she remembered until she woke up in a familiar apartment with clothes and beer all over the floor and a Playboy calendar on the wall. House was sitting opposite to her, but he was tied up, too.

"Where the hell are we?" He demanded, trying to break his arms loose.

"Dillard's house," she said in a trembling voice, remembering what had happened there. All the violence, all the rape, but it wasn't just her, there were other girls. Unfortunately, at the end of the day, Cameron couldn't leave. That's when Joe got drunk and angry, locking her in the closet for a day, while she curled up like a little girl. Tears trickled down her face._ That was three years ago_, she reminded herself. She had gone through hell once she finally escaped to her sister's house. She never once had gone to a therapist, or talked to anyone about what happened, she just went on with her life. She looked up and saw House looking at her.

"How did you beat Joe up, he's so strong," she whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"I've got a bad leg, my hands work fine," he hissed, half sarcastically. Cameron let out a sob when she saw the closet door. House leaned in towards her.

"What did he do to you?" He asked gently. This wasn't a curious question. He actually cared.

"He brought me home once, while I was drunk. I don't know what I ever saw in him. Anyway, we went out and one time he brought me to his place and-and raped me. Then he locked me in that closet, got drunk and then beat the hell out of me, inviting his friends over to make sure I didn't get out. Every night," Cameron whispered, "After a few months, I got pregnant," she paused, letting out a deep sob, "He didn't want it, so he got a black market abortionist to kill my baby while they strapped me down. I recovered and escaped to my sister Diane's house, but never really forgot what that son of a bitch did. I finally got a job as a doctor after I'd stopped working for a while, and here I am, again." Cameron grunted through her teeth. For the first time, House didn't have anything to say. There was so much more to Cameron than he had thought. And now he knew why she was sensitive around children and shy around men.

"Allison, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up, it's my fault," he said quietly. She looked away from him, ashamed that she had opened up to House. He didn't really care, did he? Everyone in the hospital would know about her dark past by the time they got out of this place. It was a chapter of her life she's closed and locked, she thought for good.

"Why haven't you ever said anything?" He demanded. She looked straight at him.

"Because I'm not as weak as you think I am. Besides, I didn't want everyone to know about it," she hissed. He was hurt, but nodded. He had created quite a reputation for himself, and it wasn't a good one.

"I wouldn't have said anything! Did you talk to Wilson about it?" He asked slowly. She paused, and then nodded. House rolled his eyes.

"I'm worried about Rob and Jimmy," she said, her eyes huge.

"Don't be. Joe's men will come kill us any second," he reminded her.

"Well they risked their lives for me, don't you think I should be a little _grateful_?" she demanded. Two men came through the door, Joe's friends. The biggest one untied Cameron and led her out the door, each of them holding one of her arms.

"What are you going to do to her?" House yelled. One of them shot him an evil smile.

"You won't see her again for a long time," the dark skinned one said. House grunted and struggled to break himself free.

"I've got three hundred dollars if you let her go," he offered. It was the only thing he had. The redheaded one paused.

"Well, you can watch," he said, taking House's wallet and all the money inside. They untied House and led him to the balcony, where they had Cameron dangling over the edge.

"Ready for this? It'll be really cool," the dark man said. He loosened his grip on Cameron's hands.

**TBC….please review!! More reviews, faster update.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own House M.D or any of the characters, so please don't sue.

Chapter Four: Stranded 

House watched, terrified as Cameron dangled off the ten story building, surely to fall to her death. The two evil men smiled. House couldn't move, and prepared for the worst. He was about the words "I love you" slip through his lips as Wilson came out onto the balcony holding a revolver.

"Found it," he said, answering House's mental question. He looked around and saw Cameron dangling.

"Ok, pull her up or you both die," Wilson said in a cold voice. It was the only solution he could think of. Luckily, he and Chase had been held hostage in the same building, on which the police hadn't searched. Nobody on the streets below noticed the young woman hanging off the balcony. Chase joined Wilson on the balcony, but he was without a gun. His heart stopped temporarily when he saw Allison.

"What is your goal here?" He demanded. The two men looked at him.

"Dillard wants revenge for her leaving him," the redhead said angrily. Cameron whimpered. Chase rushed over and grabbed Cameron's arm just as they dropped her. He tried pulling the woman up.  
"Help me a little, Allison," he begged in a strained voice. Cameron gasped, looking down.

"Muscles won't help if you are stranded in mid air!" She yelled. House helped pull her up while Wilson made sure neither of the henchmen moved. He was going to kill them for what they did, when he realized the gun wasn't loaded.

"Damn it," he yelled, and the two men moved in. Chase and House pulled Allison up all the way and comforted her gently, stoking he hair. The redhead knocked Wilson hard in the jaw, which sent him flying against the ground, and the two men slammed the balcony doors shut, leaving the colleagues tired, confused, and terrified.

**TBC…im stuck!! I need help!! Any ideas?**


End file.
